Our Secret Love
by charmcrystals
Summary: It's been years since Lee Young Jae and Han Ji Eun's love story ended. But for JUNG JI HOON and SONG HYE KYO, stories of dreams, struggles and LOVE never end. First attempt at writing a fan fiction - inspired by 25rhieannerain and rainloveraine - RATING may vary in every chapter but for now, a K. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"**Our Secret Love" **

**By Charmcrystals**

**A/N: My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please do tell me what you think of this little work of mine and by all means, if you find something wrong or something you think I should improve on, feel free to type away in the 'REVIEW' box. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: If Ji Hoon was mine, I wouldn't be writing a story about him because he'll be having steamy nights with me in my bedroom. Okay, I'm totally kidding there. We all know Jung Ji Hoon and Song Hye Kyo are MFEO (like Alec McDowell and Max Guevara of Dark Angel. *ahem* 25rhieannerain)! I own nothing, just this.**

She left him without a single word. No note, no message. Nothing. He tried to look for her. At her apartment, at her favorite buildings, their favorite hang-outs. But nothing. No one could find her. Her friends got mad at him. Even his own father blamed it all on him. But surely, her own mother would know where she was. Only that, she wouldn't tell him.

He knew he's the one to blame for this mess. Just last night, he confronted one of her leading man, Hyun Bin because he learned that he has been sending flirty messages to Hye Kyo telling her that he loves her and wanted to date her.

Of course, he would be enraged. Who wouldn't be? Hye Kyo and Ji Hoon have know each other for 8 years. 8 long years. And to set the record straight, they have been dating for 7 years now and he doesn't like it when a person like Hyun Bin, a man from nowhere, would steal his girl just like that.

While driving around the city of Seoul looking for traces of Hye Kyo, he couldn't stop thinking of what his girlfriend had been through the past 8 years while their relationship has been kept in the closet...

_He loved her from the day he first met her. Being with Hye Kyo, he felt that things were finally falling into place. The dark passages that he'd been through with for a while made sense. He's inlove and he could see himself spending his whole life with her._

_True that he had experienced being in relationships before, nevertheless, he never felt a feeling this special whenever Hye Kyo is around. The amount of intensity he felt for her was tenfold times tenfold than the other girls he previously dated. There was a special connection between him and Hye Kyo that he could not even put into words. The fluffs and rainbows on his stomach whenever they would hug and kiss each other all over with passion and other acts that would make the Pope faint upon hearing... was more than enough to keep their love burning._

_When Ji Hoon fell for Hye Kyo, it was because she shared many areas of common ground with him. As time grew on, he began to see more traits within his girlfriend he never knew: her intense compassion towards others, her sensitivity much more vibrant than anyone else's, and even her moments of clumsiness seemed too cute for him to not notice.__Nonetheless, even though they were madly in love with each other, they were quiet about it, fearful of what the media and their fans would say once they unwrap their relationship and display it on the counter._

_Ji Hoon, being a world star and all that, knew the exact definition of being an icon even if icons like himself were not made entirely of dreams and delusions. In the eyes of many, being an icon is like embracing a profession of perfection and at the same time, being a professional as what the cheated fans would have expected him to do while staying at the top of the pyramid. Yes he can be in a relationship. But to do it openly? No, he can't._

_Baffled with the principles set by the entertainment industry to icons like him, he decided to approach his then mentor, Park Jin Young and come clean about their relationship. He loved his girlfriend so much that he doesn't want their relationship to be kept in the closet._

_"Hyung, I'd like to say something," Ji Hoon said._

_Park Jin Young looked up from the magazine he's reading, interested and feeling a spark of arousal. The tone on Ji Hoon's voice upon saying the words 'I'd like to say something'caught his attention._

_Okay," he says. "What?"_

_"I'm dating someone." Ji Hoon finally uttered the words._

_JYP laughed, thinking it was a joke but when he glanced at Ji Hoon, he did not laugh._

_Ji Hoon met Park Jin Young's gaze at him. He couldn't tell if his mentor was overwhelmed when he finally spilled the beans or if he's just trying to appear calm and controlled._

_No one at JYP Entertainment knew about his relationship with his Full House leading lady. However, if he's going to keep it a secret, he knew he's going to have a problem and that will hurt his relationship not just with Hye Kyo, but also to the person he had his life indebted to._

_"How long?" his mentor still calm._

_"A few months now." he replied._

_JYP looked at Ji Hoon intently. Truth of the matter is, before Ji Hoon could even confide his secret to Park Jin Young, his mentor already knew that Ji Hoon is madly in love with Hye Kyo. At first, he thought that Ji Hoon may be feeling nothing more than a simple attraction to the girl but as time went by, he noticed that Hye Kyo was giving a whole new meaning to Ji Hoon's life. His work grew brighter in color and Ji Hoon couldn't stop being around her every day._

_Of course, he can't stop Ji Hoon from falling in love. He himself had been through the spirals of being inlove when he married his wife when he's only 27 years old. He knew that it can be hard to put a stop to falling in love and even if he's the CEO of JYPEntertainment, he cannot infringe the right of his talent to be inlove._

_However, he was also fully aware that if Ji Hoon tells it to the public, it's gonna breed scandals everywhere and fans would be in serious rampage if their self-made bubbles would burst straight into their faces. As much as he wanted Ji Hoon to enjoy dating and experience being inlove, he can't do it. Well not to the expense of destroying this boy's own pedestal they all worked so hard to achieve. He's done so much for this boy that he can't afford to endanger and poison his career by being reckless and allow him to date openly especially at times like this, when he's at the height of his career. He needs to let him get off the roller coaster ride while it's too early and end their relationship before it becomes too intense._

_Trying to weigh the consequences if what would be the best path for Ji Hoon: Either to publicly open his love life or advise his talent to keep his relationship with Hye Kyo safe in the closet, he finally reached a decision._

_When JYP spoke, his tone of voice has changed too. It's soft, yet hesitant, unsure of his intentions, unsure of how to react._

_"You know what Ji Hoon." JYP started. "I appreciate it a lot that you are telling me this kind of personal issue. However, you know in the first place that in this industry, you must fully comprehend all the consequences of being out in the public. As much as we don't want to believe, it is extremely difficult for icons like you to date because the media and your fans would pry on your personal affair so much. I do understand that it can be upsetting to you because you want to come out to everyone so you can date like a normal couple but this just can't happen."_

_Silence rules in the room as he was trying to let JYP's words sink in. He swallowed hard._

_Heaving a sigh, Ji Hoon said "But, hyung. Am I so wrong for wanting us to come out to everyone so we can stop living like outlaws? I know my fans will understand my decision if I come clean you know?"_

_"You know what Ji Hoon, I totally get your point. I honestly do. But come to think of it, social relationships with your fans are formed out of trading loyalties. Fans think that if you stay loyal to them by not having a girlfriend, they will also stay loyal to you. That's how it works. So if I were you, it would be better if you please your fans for now. In the future, you're gonna have the perfect time to tell them the real score between you and your special someone which I know who even if you're not yet telling me her name." JYP said. "For now, let's realize first your goals and stick to it."_

_For a moment, Ji Hoon felt shaken with his mentor's decision but he can't do anything about it. JYP was right. This turn of events might catapult his career and hurt his girl in the process. He can withstand the pain the netizens would throw at him but he can't let Hye Kyo get hurt. He won't let that happen._

_He turns to leave. For a moment, that's all he does, defeat emanating from his slumped down body. There are a lot of emotions going on. There's no explanation, just a feeling._

Please tell me what you think of this story. Constructive criticisms are well-accepted. Thank you very much for spending time with Rain and Song Hye Kyo again even after all these years!

**-charmcrystals-**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Our Secret Love"**

******A/N: My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please do tell me what you think of this little work of mine and by all means, if you find something wrong or something you think I should improve on, feel free to comment. Thank you!**

******DISCLAIMER: If Ji Hoon was mine, I wouldn't be writing a story about him because he'll be having steamy nights with me in my bedroom. Okay, I'm totally kidding there. We all know Jung Ji Hoon and Song Hye Kyo are my world for nearly a decade now (like Bambi Ackles' addiction on Alec McDowell and Max Guevara of Dark Angel.)**

******-oOo-**

___Hye Kyo got up from the couch as soon as she heard the knock on the front door. Leaving Jang-Gun in her living room, she turned down the handle and found Ji Hoon standing outside her apartment._

_"Can we talk?"Ji Hoon asked her. As his eyes laid on Hye Kyo, she was a sight to behold. Her long hair down, her eyes gleaming, her skin giving off an intimate warm glow, her fuzzy white robe tied around her waist, hugging the curves of her figure._

___When she asked if something was wrong, Ji Hoon said nothing, instead he gave her a soft peck on the lips and assured that it was not something he did, but on their current relationship._

___"Come inside, let's talk in the living room because it's cold here." she gave a small smile, relieved that her boyfriend is okay._

_Ji Hoon followed. She led him across the living room, holding his hand behind her back._

___"Uhmm... do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" Hye Kyo asked while he sat on the couch and started to pet their dog. A strain of guilt struck Ji Hoon as she stood there looking at him._

___"It's ok. Uhmm... Hye-kyo ah, can you sit beside me?" he asked while motioning his girlfriend to sit on the couch next to him._

___She sat on the couch with her boyfriend. He pulled her close to him, pulled her into his chest, and held her there, just breathing. He kissed her forehead, and drew back slowly. He looked at her and her eyes were closed. A sigh eased from his parted lips._

___She whispered, "What are you thinking about?" and stroked his cheek._

___Ji Hoon looked at her vulnerably. "Just wishing that this would never end."_

___She snuggled into his chest and whispered, ''It doesn't have to.''_

___He pulled her closer and kissed her again. Happiness and joy settled around them like a warm cloak._

___"Remember I was supposed to tell hyung about our relationship?"_

_She nodded her head._

___''Yeah... well now, I told him about it. Told him that about our relationship ... what's our real score."_

___Hye Kyo looked at him, reading his face as his expression changed by degrees, from concern to something else, something very different as their eyes met. Everything slowed way down. He took her hand._

___"I'm sorry babe. I'm really sorry." he finally confessed._

___She doesn't need to hear the words. Cause she already knew. The weight in her chest tightened suddenly, unbearably, but his gaze, locked with hers, did not waver._

___"Hye Kyo... babe…" Ji Hoon said in a very soft tone._

___He leaned towards her and tilted her chin. "I just don't want you getting hurt. That's why I'm doing this for you. I just wanna protect you."_

___Hiding their relationship seemed to be the most practical choice. After all, they're both celebrities and being open in the public won't be easy because they'll be hogged by paparrazzi, tracking their everyday life. Imagine if people will track their everyday life and action, and the headline will flash their everyday life without their permission...that would be uncomfortable._

___"We can work this out I promise." Even at sad moment, Ji Hoon was optimistic._

___Hye kyo let out a long breath she hasn't realize she's been holding. Finally she spoke, although her voice was weak, but she made sure he'd hear her clearly._

___"Okay. For now, we'll keep this as our secret. This isn't easy, you know. It'll be hard getting through and it'll be hard keeping everything together."_

___Ji Hoon was thankful for his girlfriend's understanding. He knew it's going to be hard to both of them, but for now, this is the only way to keep his girl from getting hurt._

___He ran his hand over and over her head then slowly, Hye Kyo pulled away a little, just enough to look him in the face and met his gaze. "Promise me one thing will you? We have to take care of each other ok? Will you promise me that?"_

___He looked into her eyes. "Whatever happens Hye Kyo, I'll be with you. Whatever happens, we'll be together." He promised, and he would keep his word, no matter what._

___Hye Kyo smiled through the tears in her eyes and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lulled his girlfriend to sleep._

And so it goes...The two of them dated. He always held her hand, kept her close at all times. "Don't hold her so tight, she's fragile," an old man in the street of Myeongdeong had said, laughing, as they walked past hand in hand. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder as they walked.

She tried cooking for him many times. He ate every bite of her food, and asked for second helpings. She smiled at him while he ate. He called her every night, and left messages when she wasn't home. He called her at work one day, but she was busy and couldn't talk. He spent days and days with her, and didn't want to leave her house. Sometimes he ripped flowers from the yards for her. She always displayed them in a jar on her kitchen table, smiling as she chided him for taking them.

He left her only to go to work, leaving his mind free to think of her. On his days off, he tried to occupy himself with other things, but his thoughts always came back to her.

Their relationship was not always easy, of course. Ji Hoon admitted to himself that there were some glitches on that learning curve, moments when they could have broken up but didn't. Living in a planet of limitations was exasperating from time to time, and some of their fights get nasty.

There'd come a time when it becomes a cycle. Expectation. Disappointment. Adjustment. Sometimes their relationship felt as if there's no spontaneity. It challenges them beyond what they can imagine, demanding them to hold on, to bear up, to learn. But they had a promise. A promise never to get broken. Even if they fought from time to time because of the stress coming from their respective career, they made sure they'd talk about it. When it felt like their relationship was about to slip away like ships at sea, they try to go back to that night where they promised to love and take care of each other, pulling them like anchors, grounding them together and make the rowing worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Our Secret Love"**

******A/N: My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please do tell me what you think of this little work of mine and by all means, if you find something wrong or something you think I should improve on, feel free to comment. Thank you!**

******DISCLAIMER: If Ji Hoon was mine, I wouldn't be writing a story about him because he'll be having steamy nights with me in my bedroom. Okay, I'm totally kidding there. We all know Jung Ji Hoon and Song Hye Kyo are my world for nearly a decade now (like Bambi Ackles' addiction on Alec McDowell and Max Guevara of Dark Angel.)**

___Ji Hoon looked at Hye kyo lovingly while she's sleeping. She's half-naked, with only the sheets of the bed covering her down the waist, allowing the few rays of sunlight to stream in her back from the half-closed curtain._

___The city sizzles outside the window but he doesn't care. At times like this, when it's just the two of them, they create most of their memories together just by staying at their lily pad._

___They spent sleepless nights just by laying there, sharing stories about their roses and thorns, spending hours making love, and then more hours floating in their bodies. She tells him of her dreams in the morning, whisper into each other's ear, and toss the covers and yank the covers and flop around in the stupidity of sleep._

___He wanted to wake her up so they can make love again. He kissed her on the cheek, and then on her lips. It was a soft caress, almost like the touch of a butterfly, but he felt a strong magnetic pull to deepen the kiss. Hye Kyo blinked her eyes open._

___"Good Morning beautiful..." he mumbled._

___She smiled, "Good Morning..." as Ji Hoon began kissing down her neck, she giggled, "Babe... enough now. You have a job to do today..." While Ji Hoon was busy kissing her, she felt that his hand was softly touching her earlobes which brought a lot of electricity all throughout her body._

___Ji Hoon raised an eyebrow, ""Not that I know of." and laid on top of her._

___He kissed her slowly, reverently, and she was lost in the heady power of his kiss.__She ran her hands up his arms, revealing in the hard bunched muscles. His hands slipped lower, fingers trailing lightly down her neck, sliding down her spine until he could pull her against the evidence of his desire. He would often start so, with easy light persuasive touches that grew more urgent and demanding as her passion rose._

___He needn't be so careful of her anymore, but that he was a heady reminder of his love and protection.__She, on the other hand, suffered no such restraint. She loved watching his face as his control slipped and watched the war he fought with himself to avoid hurting her, yet unable to restrain his baser urges. She slid her hands down his chest. She traced the back of her nails along his shoulders down to his behind._

_"__Hye Kyo ah...," he murmured. He kissed her thoroughly until her toes curled._

___Then he looked deep into her eyes. "You think I should go to work today?" he teased while roaming his hands all over her._

___He's made love to Hye Kyo so many times, and everytime he devoured her like a starving man in the desert, his hands roamed her like a blind man feeling the world's last painting. She moaned into the kiss, slipping her fingers on his chest, digging her nails into his back. He growled, "I could call in sick, you know. Or tell my manager I got some very important thing to do other than going to my dance practice today."_

___She giggled as he nibbled her neck, "Well..."_

___But Ji Hoon shushed her by pressing her further into the bed, she dug her nails into his back as he used his fingers to touch her nakedness and feel her skin. Hye Kyo lulled her head back and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. "Not fair you know... When you're teasing me like this" she breathed out, Ji Hoon said nothing as he's so busy kissing her body all over._

___Then he bit her earlobe and whispered in her ear "Shhh, no more talking for now ok? Just enjoy. I am in a mood to please you." Ji Hoon chuckled, kissing a path of blazing kisses to her breasts where he suckled them._

___She arched against him, "Not...fair..." she moaned, digging her nails further into his back, her eyes glowing lustfully._

___His nostrils flared as she stroked him and pressed her lips to his. He deepened the kiss heating her through and through. He flattened his palm against her breast, rubbing it. Her body tingled withanticipation, savoring the weight and heft of his arousal._

___Ji Hoon pressed his lips to hers, exploring her with his mouth while caressing her body with his hands. He'd explored her plenty of times with his fingers, but this was new between them. He took his time and gathered clues about what pleased her from his hands. Her groans and gasps for air made him tremble with excitement the way he often had her quivering with need stirred her. Most of all he wanted her to know how very much she meant to him. This was just one small way of demonstrating._

___He then began kissing her neck and her shoulders. Hye Kyo let out a deep breath of delight as his warm lips touched her bare skin. He then continued kissing all the way down to her stomach as she laid back on the bed. As Ji Hoon slowly caressed every inch of her body, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body pulling him as close as she could to him._

___He then pinned his weight on hers. He slowly deepened the kiss on every inch of her skin while removing the white sheet covering her nakedness. He looked at her body in awe. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was even though he'd seen her nakedness a lot of times just like this._

___Hye Kyo pulled him up towards her. There he began passionately kissing her chest while Hye Kyo leaned her head back letting out a soft moan. Ji Hoon kissed her passionately while their warm bare skin intertwined as they breathed in every single kiss as if it were the last.__Before she knew it, they were down to nothing and closer than ever._

___When both of their breaths started to become unstable, Ji Hoon now positioned himself on top of her and covered her body with his. He looked at her face as if asking for permission and when she looked at him back, he kissed her passionately before reaching down to lead her into their needy haste. His erection slid slowly into her and he hissed his breath between her as her muscles adjusted around his length, clenching him. A dreamy moan left her mouth, and he pulled at her waist, guiding her to ride him, slowly at first, but then quicker once he was snug and her walls were pinching andsqueezing his length with euphoric pressure.__He knew this wouldn't take long, the tension on their body is yearning for this and he knew exactly how they want to reach the climax together._

___She stretched her back and lolled her head, bracing her hands against his shoulders to manage his thrusts. Ji Hoon nuzzled the creamy skin under her ear, occasionally nibbling the area between his laboured breaths and husky sounds._

___He brought pleasure upon her, his own desire met hers, until he was urging her toward completion. His hands were placed around her back, finding her pace sublime as she sang consistent passion-moans. Her rhythm was quickening and he rested his forehead against her chest to try and pause his bud of ecstasy, that was threatening to burst any second. She was getting tighter as his grinding got faster, and he brought one of his hands back round to shower her with caress as they're fast approaching their climax._

___She shuddered as the sensations poured into her, and a passion-laced cry mingled with his grunts and moans. He angled his hips higher to push deeper, knowing his orgasm was only a few strokes away._

___Their orgasm was accompanied by soft coos and moans. Stunning flashes of black and white pops on his closed eyes as the climax reached its peak. Hye kyo dotted feather-kisses on his lips and jaw as he tried to grasp reality at the fringes of his rapture. Their voice echoed the room and her back tensed before she was trembling with no grace. His arms tightened around her as the spasms in her depth convulsed around his length, her fingernails slicing into his skin as she tried to calm thefluttering jerks of her body._

___She was clinging to him firmly but he pulled her back, one hand reaching up to clumsily brush away the hair that clung to her sweat-wet forehead. His mouth latched onto hers just as the pulsating knot of pressure tore open and burst into her with salty lust. His deep yell broke the kiss and she held him to her chest as he shook against her._

___He paused his stabs and continued to caress her, prolonging her loud bliss. He waited for her to go limp against his chest before he continued his fast thrusts, relishing the quaking waves that rippled against his stem._

___"Ji Hoon...babe..." As the thrusts got faster, she felt pressure building inside, waiting to explode._

___Ji Hoon was smiling as he felt Hye Kyo's wall clench around him. "Hye Kyo-ah..." He let out her name in a pleasure filled cry. He spilled himself into her and held her tightly against him. He slowed his thrusts down a bit._

___He groaned and thrust a few more times before collapsing on her. They both lay there, gasping and sweating. After a few moments, she leaned back against the pillows, watching his face with a fascinated stare as he blinked back the vacant haze in his eyes. With shuddering arms, he managed to settle himself at her side and he pulled her back against his chest, burrowing his face on her neck._

___They lay down curled into one another. As they lay together bodies still entwined, he propped himself on his elbows and looked down on her and then he pushed her hair back and whispered through her ears, "I love you."_

___She gave him a seductive smile, and said, "I love you more." Her hands circled the nape of his neck and pulled him closer._

___He felt his lips curl. He pulled her close before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled her closer to him, and then took her hands and brought them one by one to his lips, kissing her fingers, knuckles, inside and outside of the palms. She pressed her head to his, and let him kiss her hands in silence, loving him more than ever at this moment. It seemed a stolen moment, a sunny cloudless morning, scented with the smell of the lemon freshener._

___Tired and exhausted from their love making, they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace. Tomorrow is another day. Another day of wearing masks and hiding their relationship from the world. Another day of denying each other. But that doesn't bother him... well at least for now. He was making memories of them together._

___He wanted to continue making memories of them together until they were old and gray. And when the right time comes, he'll tell to the public about his girlfriend...the girl whom he'll share his life with._

___A few hours later, Ji Hoon was awoken by the sound of a mobile phone ringing. He's sure it's not his mobile phone because he'll recognize its ringing tone. He looked at Hye Kyo sleeping so he decided not to wake her up up from her deep sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and went towards his girlfriend's phone, picking it up and saw 5 new messages from Hyun Bin. He felt his heart skipped a beat._


	4. Chapter 4

**"****Our Secret Love"**

******A/N: My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please do tell me what you think of this little work of mine and by all means, if you find something wrong or something you think I should improve on, feel free to comment. Thank you!**

******DISCLAIMER: If Ji Hoon was mine, I wouldn't be writing a story about him because he'll be having steamy nights with me in my bedroom. Okay, I'm totally kidding there. We all know Jung Ji Hoon and Song Hye Kyo are my world for nearly a decade now (like Bambi Ackles' addiction on Alec McDowell and Max Guevara of Dark Angel.)**

******This Chapter was co-authored by Bambi Ackles aka **25rhieannerain****** . ;))**

___He opened the messages. Of course he's not a suspicious guy whatsoever. Nor he's spying. He just wanted to know why is this guy sending Hye Kyo text messages. Really? 5 messages in less than a minute. He must be kidding._

___The messages were most definitely not just friendly. How could the messages be friendly when it said, 'I miss you' on each one of them? He's a man so he knew when a guy is interested with a girl. He must investigate. To know the truth about Hyun Bin. He can't let him step in and take what wasn't his... Not his girl. Definitely, not Hye Kyo._

___He acted normal. He doesn't want to pry because he trusted her. But he made sure, he had his eyes on Hyun Bin._

___It didn't last long before he finally knew what were Hyun Bin's intentions. _

___While staying at Hye Kyo's apartment one day, they heard a knock on the door. Hye Kyo and Ji Hoon hesitated for half a second before they flung the door wide open. They did not expect anyone lately. At least, that's what they thought._

___He looked up to see Hyun Bin leaning on his girlfriend's doorway. He twisted his brows as he looked over him. He was there, standing with a bouquet of red roses on right hand, his other hand was in his pocket, with a smile that was lighting up the whole room._

___Hyun Bin didn't expect Ji Hoon to be in Hye Kyo's apartment so he was flabbergasted when he saw him opening the door._

___"Oh...I didn't know you're here." Hyun Bin said weakly while looking for Hye Kyo whose inside the living room._

___Before anyone could move, Hye Kyo cleared her throat and looked around. She stood up and said to Hyun Bin, "How did you know my apartment?"_

___"I... I got i-it from your manager." he stammered, turning a deeper shade of red, "I was just wondering if we could... you know." He looked at Ji Hoon's stern face then back to Hye Kyo as if asking for permission and finally said the word, ".. date?"_

___While he's saying it, Ji Hoon wondered how to breathe normally to conceal his pounding chest._

___Hye looked at Ji Hoon, as if telling him that 'He's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.' But she knew it was already too late. She can see his boyfriend's fist clenching tight._

___Ji Hoon looked at Hye Kyo with a glare, then he huffed and walked out of the room._

_-oOo-_

___Ji Hoon finally knew. Hyun Bin had been waiting, watching for the right time to indulge Hye Kyo._

_He walked out of the apartment. He wanted to find Hyun Bin and talk to him about the gesture he had made. He quickly and confidently strode along the corridor to look for him in the vicinity. If he knew that this would happen, he would've told everyone about his relationship with Hye Kyo. How dare he ask his girlfriend for a date?_

___He turned the corner and came to a sudden halt as all the confidence that he had, slowly drained from his body at the sight of Hyun Bin leaning over to hug his girlfriend. _

___"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" he screamed._

___Upon Ji Hoon's entrance, both of them froze and gazed at him like deer blinded by headlights. The awkwardness of the situation could have been cut with a knife. Hye Kyo was the first one to come to her senses._

___Hye Kyo's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't seem..."_

___He didn't let her finish. Acting out of anger, or frustration, or the pent up emotions that had been growing inside him since the day he knew this filthy bastard has been sending flirty messages to his girlfriend, Ji Hoon swiftly rammed Hyun Bin's face with a strong punch._

___"JI HOON! STOP IT! He's not doing anything!" _

___Ji Hoon's fist struck Hyun Bin's jaw with a crunch. _

___Anger rocked through Hyun Bin like a whiplash after he felt the heavy punch so he lunged back at Ji Hoon knocking him down._

___"You're a coward, you know that?" Ji Hoon felt the harshness on Hyun Bin's voice. "How could you do this to her you sick son-of-a-bitch? _

___Ji Hoon's blood pressure skyrocketed at the insult Hyun Bin hurled onto his face. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that, you bastard!"_

_"__All right, easy there, tiger. Your mother's not a bitch then. She just let her son chicken out under her skirt, raised him to be a coward!" Hyun Bin seethed, disgust punctuating every single word._

_"__You don't shut your trap and I swear to God, I'll send the cartilage of your nose to your brain!" Ji Hoon taunted as he threw a punch that merely clipped Hyun Bin's temple. "I promise, It'll kill you."_

_"__What's the matter, hot shot? Truth hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? Can you imagine, World-Famous Jeong Ji Hoon, keeping his relationship with a woman he's supposedly in love with like a sissy while proclaiming such bullshit like 'I'm still looking for a girlfriend'? But hey, don't get your panty into a twist, I won't tell anyone that -"_

___Hyun Bin's tirade was silenced by a cruel sucker-punch in the gut. But instead of giving Ji Hoon the satisfaction of screaming in pain, he pulled out a cat-ate-the-canary grin and sniggered through bloodstained teeth._

___"Ow!" Hyun Bin mocked derisively, feigning hurt. "Who taught you to punch like that, your momma?"_

_"__Son-of-a-bitch! I'll rip your bones out of your ass!"_

_"__Quit the pussy-footing, you fickle bitch! Just lemme see you try!"_

_Hyun Bin then rammed him into the wall, and little rocks spewed out of it, some of them grazed his arms, but at that moment, at that specific moment, Ji Hoon didn't feel the pain, didn't feel anything at all. His body was battered and bruised and hurting, but it was nothing to the pain of his heart._

___"That's enough! Stop fighting!" Hye Kyo was shouting now, her eyes brimming with tears, trying to run forward, begging them to stop. To cut the fight. But they didn't listen. It's as if they never heard a single word._

___Hyun Bin now punched him in the stomach, he moved back and kicked him in the side of the face. This time, Ji Hoon felt the pain, but he didn't let it show on his face, instead, he fought back and smacked Hyun Bin's face, crushing his nose awkwardly. Blood pooled from his nose, flowing into his throat. Hyun Bin coughed it back, scrambling to get up before Ji Hoon._

___When Hyun Bin saw the blood on his nose, he kicked Ji Hoon in the stomach, winding him. Ji Hoon gasped for air, blindly waving his hand on the ground. He then pulled Hyun Bin sharply, bringing him back down on the stone floor. When they'were both on the ground, Ji Hoon started punching his cheeks and his jaw till Hyun Bin was wrenching away with a growl. Ji Hoon then got up on his hands and knees, the world spinning around him. He pushed Hyun Bin to the ground and pinned his shoulders down. Hyun Bin jerked violently against him, his jaw already turning a sickly shade of purple. Ji Hoon put all of his weight on Hyun Bin, stopping the man on the ground from moving._

___"Ji Hoon, cut it out! You might kill him!" she cried in despair as she was trying to put a stop on their brawl._

___Ji Hoon might have heard her because he removed his weight on Hyun Bin's chest. Her words got to him. He loosened his grip. He was never that reckless before._

___He saw Hyun Bin lying on the ground helplessly._

___He now turned his attention to Hye Kyo who was still crying and pulled her arms as if saying, 'Let's Go'._

___Hye Kyo didn't say anything. She knew he's not the same man she fell in love with. He's never been that mad before. He's lost his mind. He's mad-stark, raving mad._

___She slapped him. It wasn't anger that she felt, far from it, she couldn't understand how difficult this was to process._

___Ji Hoon looked at her. He was startled. He had barely felt the slap, but it had been enough to clear his head a little. His anger dissipated. He hadn't seen it this way. The rage that made him swell like a blowfish turned to a stony silence._

___All that anger and shouting, all those tears that bind them together, in good ways as well as bad... it started to fade away._

___And then she left._


	5. Chapter 5

**"****Our Secret Love"**

******A/N: My first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please do tell me what you think of this little work of mine and by all means, if you find something wrong or something you think I should improve on, feel free to comment. Thank you!**

******DISCLAIMER: If Ji Hoon was mine, I wouldn't be writing a story about him because he'll be having steamy nights with me in my bedroom. Okay, I'm totally kidding there. We all know Jung Ji Hoon and Song Hye Kyo are my world for nearly a decade now (like Bambi Ackles' addiction on Alec McDowell and Max Guevara of Dark Angel.)**

Her eyes hurt from crying. They hurt almost as much as her heart. Her throat and eyes burned from her endless throw of tears. It's already past 3 AM yet she's still here crying and sobbing inconsolably.

It seemed like no matter how tired she is, her mind starts to race and won't shut off. The thoughts of him running on her mind makes her face down in her pillow and cry like it's the end of the world. The sobs made her body shake and sometimes she can feel the emotion in her thought, making her want to scream.

Tonight was one of those nights _. _Another sleepless night. One of many.

Every night for a week now, she cries, to put herself to sleep. It is like some crazy lullaby to her now. It's the only way she can hold the bit of sanity she has left.

Hye Kyo felt like her world is shattering and falling. She couldn't believe that this would happen to the once-romantic relationship she shared with Ji Hoon.

They've been together for eight years, eight long years of deep emotional investment. To the public they're just friends, good friends that is, but friends don't sit together on the sofa, fingers linked, eyes closed.

Friends generally don't share a bed to do what _they_ do, either.

She loved him so much that it's okay with her to keep their relationship hidden for a very long time. Because that's what Ji Hoon is to her. She can give up everything for him. And she would. She would quit her career in a heartbeat, give up everything, except for him. Which only made her feel more torn, because she's not sure if he felt the same way.

He's different. I mean, at the core, he's the same person but in public, he's different. He's the same, but he's different.

Everybody around them believed they were just..._'friends'_. As painful as it could be to her, they had to make the public believe they're just friends. Maybe one day they'll reveal themselves, she thought. Maybe one day they could hold hands in public. One day, when he's ready to tell to the public who she really was in his world, they could kiss without worrying being caught, hug and say sweet nothings and walk in the streets just like what he always told her. But for now, they're just _friends_.

Perhaps the only real difference between their relationship from others is that their relationship was masked. From time to time it gets exhausting but it doesn't make their relationship any less real.

At first, she had to admit that things were going well. Sure, there may not have been very many fireworks in their relationship and from time to time they fight like cats and dogs, nag like hens, and shag like rabbits like any other normal couple would do. But at the end of the day, when they'd cool down and forgive each other, they would realize that they loved one another. He couldn't live without her, and vice versa. She was happy to just have him in her life, and vice versa. They felt the same amount of love for each other, and were thankful they at least had someone to lean on. And they would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

Marrying and having children with Ji Hoon was a dream to her but... there was so much more to their relationship than her dream, so, so much more.

True that they loved each other. But that's not it, not enough.

As life threw them one curve-ball after another, he'd been cautious about being open about their relationship knowing all-too well what people would say. Their relationship seemed to exist in a strange type of limbo.

Living in a masked world for a very long time wounded their relationship so much. The bond that linked them together were not as pure as they would like it to believe. While fantasy is a warm wind in the night, theirs is a storm that pulls them off from a higher ground.

Maybe when they had told each other at the start of their relationship that they would stick together, they had just been naive and hopeful without reason. They've done such a good job of denial, but now the reality of their relationship is glaring straight at her. Something, somewhere along the line tells her right on her face that it's not working anymore.

Wiping away the new tear that fell from her eye, she never noticed or heard soft footsteps come closer and closer.

She raised her head up just an inch to see if she was right. Lee Jin is already standing next to her. She hesitantly averted her eyes to her left, not wanting her bestfriend to see her like this.

"Hye Kyo-ah... please, I can't leave you alone like this." her friend said as she sat down beside her.

She lightly sniffled as her face grew a light shade of red from her incoming tears. She tried her very best to keep in her tears but couldn't, she broke down into a quiet sob as Lee Jin embraced her, while gently moving her hand through her hair.

Good thing, she had her bestfriend with her. When she needed someone to listen to her, truly listen, Lee Jin was the only one who she could count on.

"I'm so sorry, Lee Jin," she murmured to her bestfriend. She tried to wipe her tears, but more tears just followed.

Lee Jin wiped away the incoming tears and hugged her again, this was the only time Hye Kyo would ever let her guard down.

"Ssshhhh, don't be sorry," she whispered back.

"I'm sorry." came the choked whisper from her. "I shouldn't put you through this," her voice broke and she sucked in a stuttering, sobbing breath. "But it hurts so much." she sobbed.

"I know. I know Hye Kyo. Just try and sleep for now, okay? Everything will be okay in the morning.," Lee Jin reassured her, knowing it was all a big lie. This heartbreak was going to take a while to cure.

Lee Jin let her bestfriend sob for a while. She knew she loved Ji Hoon more than anything else in the world, more than her mom, more than life itself. She loved him so much that it hurts.

She squeezed her hand as a proof of not planning to leave and she smiled into the pillow, calming her down instantly. When she had dozed off, after a little hesitation she decided to leave.

-oOo-

Slowly inching his way to the door that he hadn't dared open in a week, Ji Hoon entered her apartment. Oh how he wished he didn't do that. Her apartment smelled so much like her. The smell of her made his nostrils burn and he wanted nothing more than to find her and hug her just so he could breathe in her scent.

His eyes roamed vaguely around the room. There he saw her coat hanging near the door, her robe over the arm rest of her favourite chair & her perfume left in the bathroom, all the things he wished were not here right now.

He felt his own emotions cramped up inside him like a great weight as he let more painful memories in. It was then that tears came to his eyes for the first time since she left. He forced back a sob, but couldn't control the hot tears kissing his pale skin as the pain seeped through his veins.

'_Ji Hoon, stop crying'_. He said to himself angrily as he bit his lip to stop the tears. The shame of having a breakdown kept him holding on although the fight was pointless, he had to break sometime. He could feel the uninterrupted flow of tears drench his neck and collar, as he kept on sobbing. The pain. It must have been unbearable for her. How could he have been so insensitive? How could he have ignored her feelings, what it was like for her to see him on a fight without even asking for explanations from her?

He wanted to scream her name into the blackness. His chest hurt so badly that he felt it had been torn open and a gallon of salt had been poured into the gaping wound. Of course he wanted to get rid of the pain. Problem is, the pain would not leave him.

Emotionally exhausted, he sat back down on their bed with a sigh then laid down back on his back, wishing to God he could just go to sleep.

He rolled over & extended his arm where Hye Kyo used to lay. Her scent still fresh on the sheets, he couldn't escape her completely. The things he took for granted were now the things he wished he had the most. He felt bad enough already but now he was reminded of her everywhere in their lily pad.

He buried his head under the pillow and wished it would fade away, if only he had something to distract himself with. But even under the softness of the pillow, Ji Hoon was reminded of her. The way she used to wriggle her body & laugh when he tickled her stomach after they'd made love or the way she used to step out of the shower wrapped in nothing but her towel, exposing all kinds of areas that made him stop whatever he was doing & stare at her. He loved that she was more affectionate with him behind closed doors, as if she kept all the good things just for him.

Just as when he was about to close his eyes to drift away, his phone rang.

It was his manager. Ji Hoon pulled his phone out, flipped it open, and puts it to his ear.

"Ji Hoon, turn on your TV. You're in the headline today." his manager's voice sounded so urgent.

He quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. And there, on the damned news headline, was a video of him and Hyun Bin fighting with a caption at the bottom of the screen saying, "**Hallyu Stars Jeong Ji Hun and Hyun Bin caught on a jealous brawl**". The news clip editors were '_kind_'' enough to show a picture of a dishevelled Hyun Bin, his hair a mess and matted with grime, his nose broken and bleeding profusely, his face bruised, dirty and covered with small cuts.

And then, he suddenly turned pale. The day he was hoping... and dreading at the same time has come. He didn't know that there were people from the media at that time. He murmured a string of inaudible curses. He was such an idiot, of course they will be there, papparazzi's are everywhere.

He stared at the blank screen of the TV, barely able to register what the media has been talking about him. The words rang through his head as the news anchor was telling that netizens are throwing accusations, relentless grilling, and anger towards his girlfriend, now that his relationship with Hye Kyo is already out in the open.

_How could they even put all the blame on Hye Kyo for inflaming his violent brawl with Hyun Bin?_ He thought to himself. _That was not her fault. It's his._

His trail of thought had been cut off when his manager spoke on the other line. "You have to come to the office now. Hyun Bin's filing a lawsuit..."

He didn't let his manager finish what he's saying. He immediately ended the conversation and started heading to his car.

He needs to protect her from any further harm. He _must_ find her.

Just as when he was about to reach Gangnam road, his phone rang. He picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice on the other end. At the back of his mind, he wished that it's _her._

The female voice finally said, "She's here".

**Writer's Note: Due to the insistent demand of my little girls, baby Val and baby Karen, I decided to add 2 more chapters on this fanfic so stay tuned. ;) Thanks for appreciating my BiKyo fanfic though this is the first time I wrote one. :)) **


End file.
